


A... Personal Matter

by never_bloom_again



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jules and Lassie are like family, M/M, Pansexual Carlton Lassiter, Shawn is an awesome boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: Juliet is Lassiter’s best friend. They are partners, practically family. It shouldn’t scare him this much, the idea of telling her who he is, who he loves. She’s a democrat, after all!
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter & Juliet O'Hara, Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	A... Personal Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this - I hope you enjoy!

Lassiter tried his best to ignore the nagging feeling that everything was going wrong as he sat at his desk, anxiously waiting for time to tick by. He tried his best to hold onto Shawn’s words, his assurances that everything was going to go well - it had better, given that it was Shawn’s idea, the whole stupid plan.

He spared a quick glance over to Juliet, who was oblivious to everything - to what Carlton was about to tell her- to the trust that he was giving to her, that she would not to ruin his life or career. Lassiter desperately wanted to believe that his trust was correctly placed; that his partner was the person that both he and Shawn thought her to be, but his past experience screamed no, that she was going to stop talking to him, going to tell everyone. He didn’t want that - he didn’t think he’d be able to cope with another betrayal over who he was, but more than that, O’Hara was the closest thing to a friend that he had. She was one of very few people who could stand to be around him. Lassiter couldn’t bear to lose that. 

Shawn had told him that it was a good idea, that it would make him feel better, make him closer to Juliet, so he should go for it, and Carlton cautiously agreed - for all that the “psychic” was immature, even at the best of the times, and had a tendency to lean towards the outlandish, he was rarely wrong, about things that mattered, anyway. 

"Carlton! Are you ready to head out?” His partner asked, approaching his desk. 

Snapping back to reality, Lassiter nodded in affirmation, grabbing his wallet and jacket. He tried to think about everything that could make this all go right, just as Shawn told him to. As much as he tried though, it did not quell the fear that spoke from his years in the closet, years spent scared, since the whole "coming out" thing never seemed to go well. Not for him, at least. 

O’Hara was a democrat, for Christ's sake! She should have no problems with it! Lassiter grew agitated with the thoughts in his head. He was supposed to be the rational one of them all! He was supposed to rely on logic, not allow himself to be driven mad by his emotions.

Noticing the concerned look that was being directed his way by his partner, he hurried up, making his way towards his car, putting minimal effort into the small talk that Juliet insisted on making. He tried to keep his expression calm and put together. Having her try to 'solve’ the ‘mystery’ behind his behaviour, which she had already noticed was off, was the last thing he needed. 

Unfortunately, by the time they had reached the restaurant, Juliet had become impatient in her curiosity as to Carlton’s reasoning for asking her to come to lunch - which on its own was only a mildly uncommon occurrence, but when partnered with the strange behaviour that he had been exhibiting, it was blindingly obvious that it wasn’t just to congratulate her on her recent work.

“Carlton… why did you ask me to come out for lunch with you?” she asked, and after a moment, when he hadn’t responded, Juliet was quick to attempt amending her query. “Not that I don’t appreciate it, of course! It’s just that you don’t normally do this, y’know?”

Lassiter let out a huff of a laugh at his partner as she spoke, still trying to forget his fear, so that he could say what he needed to, what he had promised Shawn that he would say.

As they sat down at their table, Carlton’s nerves became clearly evident, and Juliet began to look more and more concerned. They sat awkwardly for a few moments as they waited to order, the clock counting down until Lassiter gained his nerve.

Once the waiter had come and gone, Carlton began to force himself to speak. He wasn’t going to be a coward, O’Hara was his best friend, she would most likely (hopefully) accept it, and everything would be fine - no matter what past experience and his gut were telling him.

“O’Hara, I have something of a… personal nature to tell you.”

Juliet looked shocked by that - it wasn’t surprising, Carlton wasn’t one for sharing about his private life unless forced to - work was work, and home was home. But then again, Shawn had waltzed in and bulldozed through that wall. She nodded though, just giving him the chance to say what he wanted to, in his own time, for which he was infinitely grateful, even if he would never admit it.

“I’m pansexual. As my partner and… friend, I thought I should tell you.” He looked down to his hands, picking his nails as a distraction while he nervously waited for O’Hara to speak. “I hope this doesn’t change anything.”

“Carlton! I’m so happy for you!”

He looked up, and she beamed at him. He felt his shoulders fall as the stress left him. It had gone well - better than well. Relieved at the success of how that went, he decided, semi-begrudgingly, that he owed his boyfriend one. Thankfully, that debt would be easily overcome - he knew just how to make Shawn’s week.

“I’m also dating Spencer.”

Lassiter wished that someone had recorded O’Hara’s reaction to his second announcement - her jaw dropped, and it was almost as if she had told him that pigs could fly - or that he believed Shawn was actually a psychic.

“Y- You and Shawn? That actually makes a lot of sense, in hindsight… You two have always been like little kids, pulling pigtails because you like each other!”   
  


It was Carlton’s turn to be shocked - he had never thought of it like that, although it was far from inaccurate.

More softly, this time, Juliet congratulated him.

“I’m really proud of you, and I’m so happy for you both. He’s good for you - and you are good for him. I love you, Carlton.”

He tried, yet failed miserably to hide the grin on his face and the tears welling in his eyes.

“You too, O’Hara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!! :)


End file.
